


愛你必招麻煩

by Koala1412



Series: No Past,No Future [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Office
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 這是No Past,No Future的番外篇每一章應該都是獨立的故事





	愛你必招麻煩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章的cp是水托 有h慎入ooc   
> *時間線和本文的不相同

“你怎麼了？”

Sergio眨著他的那雙漂亮眼睛，他微笑，那是很溫柔的笑容，Fernando的心跳越來越快了，他咬了咬嘴唇，想當初一瞬間就吸引到他的便是那金髮青年的微笑，這就像春天裏的毛毛細雨、像夏天裏的微涼輕風、像秋天裏的紅楓落葉、像冬天裏的寒風凜冽。

這種感覺十分美妙。

“我...我...”Fernando欲言又止，他完全失去了冷靜，Sergio仍然在認真地聆聽他的說話，他臉上的微笑很好看。

Fernando的目光開始向下滑去，他看到了Sergio那系在頸上的白色圍巾，這裏下著白色的雪，那頭紅棕色的頭髮很顯眼，這裏很安靜，他們的面前是一座大屋子——那是Fernando的家。

他們甚至能聽見自己的呼吸聲。

“我想和你交往。”Fernando鼓起勇氣說，他看見了對方瞪大了眼睛，也留意到了那一絲的羞澀在Sergio的臉上滑過。

Fernando慢慢便害羞了起來，他從未說過像這樣的告白，Sergio攥緊自己的衣角，他沒想到會從那金髮青年的口中聽到這句話，他現在完全不知道要如何回應，他咬住嘴唇，垂下眼睛。

心臟跳得太他媽的快了。

他開始在想自己是否聽錯了，但接下來Fernando卻做出了一個舉動來反駁他的想法——他往Sergio的臉快速地吻了一下。

Sergio摸了摸自己剛被親到的地方，他抬起頭，Fernando很緊張地和他對視。

“可以嗎？”Fernando小聲地詢問，Sergio舒了口氣，伸出雙手來捧起他的臉，笑意越發越濃。

他們接吻了。

*  
“Ramos...”Fernando躺在床鋪上，他被Sergio壓在身下，他在臉紅，羞澀的表情在Sergio看來卻是一種勾引，Sergio輕輕地扳過他的腦袋，親吻他的脖子，耳邊傳來喘气聲。

兩個人裸著身體睡在一起，Fernando忍受著情慾在他的體內放肆，Sergio突然粗暴地親吻他的嘴唇，Fernando害怕地挣扎，卻被人按著了手臂，手指被人緊扣。

唾液從他的嘴角滑落，他閉緊眼睛，Sergio仍然在親吻他，他的腦袋裏全是Sergio的一切，他感受到Sergio指尖上的溫暖在他的背上掠過。

兩人的嘴唇不再緊貼在一起，Fernando捂住心口，他從來沒有和別人做過這種事，這是他的第一次。

“Ramos...”他再次小聲地喃喃道，他和這個青年已經談了將近兩個月的戀愛，他曾經想叫青年的名字，但又怕他會介意，他很容易會害羞，特別是在Sergio的面前。

Sergio埋首他的髮間，滾燙的嘴唇在啜吸他的耳垂，Fernando在低呻，儘管被子都蓋在兩人的身上，他仍然還能看見Sergio的裸體，這讓他不能不臉紅耳赤。

“我說過很多次你要叫我Sese...”Sergio低聲道，他似乎在笑，他很喜歡Fernando，儘管他的態度不甚明顯，他覺得Fernando很迷糊，同時又欣賞他的那種不管事無大小都會全力以赴的性格。

Fernando點了點頭，隨後他突然尖叫了一聲，難堪在他的臉上釋放，青年的手指不知不覺地伸了進來，這讓他不自禁地繃緊身體，咬緊嘴巴。

到了Sergio終於能真正進入他的體內時，他才忍不住地呻吟，痛楚夾雜著些微的快感令他的聲音越來越尖，淚水從眼眶裏掉落，滑在臉上，落在了枕頭上。

他被迫地扭動腰肢。

“不要這樣...”他驚慌失措，他忍住不再流淚，Sergio不停地在增加力度，他嘴裏的低吟卻使Sergio更加動情。

“我是不是太用力了？”Sergio低聲問道，他吻了吻金髮美人的臉，“很疼吧，嗯？”

“其實...沒...沒關係...”Fernando的雙眼閉合，他咬緊著嘴唇，然後過了一會兒他張開了眼睛。

Sergio壓著他，動作放輕了許多，他雙手撐在床上微笑地說：“南多...”

本來那快要忍住不流出來的眼淚卻在這時溢了出來。

Sergio伸出手去捧Fernando的臉與他接吻，Fernando閉上眼睛，他的眼淚緩緩地滑落，他張開雙臂，抱住了Sergio。

*  
他躺在Sergio的旁邊，Sergio的上身沒有任何遮掩，這讓他只能小心翼翼地和他保持適當的距離，因為幾乎每一次的觸摸都會讓他的指尖（有時候幾乎是全身）感到像是被火焰燒燙了般的熾熱。

他穿了件淺灰色的衬衫，過長的袖子幾乎要淹沒他的手掌，這明顯不是他的衣服，他悄悄地張開眼睛，帶著羞澀的神色去打量著他的Sergio。

Sergio忽然轉身把他擁進懷裏，他張開眼睛，調皮地笑了笑，Fernando吓了一大跳。

“你很害怕我？”Sergio笑著問，Fernando搖了搖頭。

Sergio嘆了口氣。

“你別總是這個樣子，親愛的，我又不會吃了你，別害羞，這不是應該要害羞的時候...”Sergio認真地指出問題的所在，Fernando過於害羞實在令他覺得有很多不方便的地方。

例如在做愛的時候，他總是閉緊眼睛不敢看自己，擁吻時害羞地躲開，嘴裏不停地在說著一些抗拒的話，四肢也在拼命地反抗......這讓他覺得自己是在強迫Fernando和自己發生關係，而不是因為有愛情的基礎下而做愛。

“對不起...”Fernando慌張地說。

“不要道歉。”Sergio低聲說。

“對不...噢不我...好吧。”Fernando覺得難堪死了。

Sergio輕聲地笑了，他緊緊地抱住懷裏的人，他那冰涼的唇瓣有意無意地碰到了Fernando的脖子。

Fernando遲疑地伸出雙手，他環抱Sergio的頸部，靜靜地依偎在他的懷裏。

“我...我...我愛你...”他緩緩開口，他不知道這個時候說這個是否合適，但Sergio聽了之後好像很高興，他摸了摸Fernando的腦袋。

“我也愛你。”他低聲地說，然後抬起頭，Fernando在見到他的雙眼時就害羞地咬住了嘴巴，Sergio笑了，他把一個吻落在了那張已經起了淺紅的臉上。

“真的嗎？”Fernando怯生生地問，心裏卻是甜絲絲的。

“我答應你，我以後都不會離開你，我愛死你了。”

“嗯...”Fernando更加用力地抱緊他的情人，他那緊張的心情慢慢地緩解了起來。

他莫名地感到幸福，或許是因為他把自己的第一次給了他心愛的人。


End file.
